<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling 4 u by Emmaphobic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953168">Falling 4 u</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaphobic/pseuds/Emmaphobic'>Emmaphobic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Number Five | The Boy, Alternate Universe - No Sparrow Academy (Umbrella Academy), F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaphobic/pseuds/Emmaphobic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The siblings finally settle down after everything has happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling 4 u</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost sickening watching Vanya and Five fall in love. The two were consistently snuggling on the couch in what they swore was a platonic way to get warm. To be fair it was pretty cold that day. All the siblings were bunking out in the mansion for a couple weeks until everything with the apocalypse was settled. Five had gotten an older body and now fit in better with his thirty year old siblings. The siblings were arranging things for once they could move out. Vanya would head back to the orchestra, Five was arranging a teaching job at a local university, Luther would start teaching an aerodynamics class along with Allison who was going back to acting, Diego was gonna go back to the police academy and Klaus had plans to open a thrift store. Until these plans could be solidified they had to stick together. Now after a long day of phone calls, Klaus was dramatically draping his long limbs over the leather couch as Vanya walked in carrying Five lazily against her shoulder. <br/>"Oh, Klaus? I didn't think you were home yet," Vanya said holding Five who was mumbling about how late it was. <br/>"What'd you do to him?" Klaus asked hesitantly unsure whether he even wanted to know or not.  <br/>"Oh nothing, we went out to dinner at a bar and he just had a little too much to drink." Vanya replied continuing on her way as she carried Five into his bedroom. Vanyas room was barren now and empty. To be fair there wasn't much in there anyway but what used to be there was gone. Her room was turned into a closet after she'd left at the young age of 17. Vanya did leave a year before all the other siblings minus Luther. She lied and told her father that she was going to boarding school. So Vanya currently resided in Fives room the two shared the large bed. It was far larger than anything Vanya would have had. The two would often just coexist together, one would be reading while the other half asleep on their shoulder. Five even put up with the shows Vanya liked despite him not even enjoying tv most of the time. Vanya helped bring him down to earth when he was working on theories about space and time. Five helped Vanya control her powers better and learn new things about what she was capable of. It'd been a couple days and now Vanya and Five sat together on a couch making futile attempts at finding an apartment. <br/>"I like this one, and it's got a great view!" Vanya said clicking around for costs and such. <br/>"Nope. Not safe enough. I have to be sure that you won't get stabbed in your sleep. Rapists can climb y'know" Five replied pressing control w on the keyboard. Vanya was growing tired now. Tired of trying to find an apartment that would meet Fives incredibly high standards for her own safety.  <br/>"Okay Five i'll compromise. Why don't you find me an apartment that meets your impeccably high standards, that also meets my budget restrictions" Vanya explained, pushing the laptop over to his lap. Five looked at her a bit confused but shrugged and moved his gaze back down to the laptop. And so they sat there. Gravity pulling their hips together and appearently her head to his shoulder as he closely examined every possible apartment in the area. <br/>"This one looks good. Its close to your work and that diner we usually go to," Five said showing a two bedroom one. <br/>"Why would I need two bedrooms? It's just gonna be me, right?" Said Vanya against his shoulder. Five thought for a minute before he stood up, pushing the laptop off his legs and grabbing Vanyas hands pulling her up too. He pulled them into a dance sort of thing keeping their hands together. <br/>"You wanna move in, together I mean?" Five blurted out. Vanya smiled and leaned up on her tippy toes to press a light kiss to his lips. <br/>"Yeah. That sounds great" she said and then sat back down with the computer. Five stood there like an idiot for a minute. Before Klaus spoke up from one of the hallways. <br/>"Finally. I thought I might die of nausea if I had to watch you two verbally make out anymore."  <br/>Five just shrugged and helped Vanya look at how to rent it. And so. The two went on their own. They started dating and a year later a wedding. After all of the craziness that took place in their lives, they desperately needed something stable. The wedding... Well it happened. With Allison as Vanya bridesmaid and Luther as Fives best man. Vanya wore her white suit. It was an interesting choice but in the end it covered a harsher memory with a better one. The two spent the entire reception curled against each other and when the siblings each said their goodbyes Five and Vanya caught a plane to London where they spent a week of exploration.<br/>Then when they came back the city welcomed them with open arms. Allison and Luther had plans of getting married in a couple years once Allison had another kid. Klaus' thrift store was going great and Diego made a very good detective. Finally they could have their own steady, happy lives.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>